


for queen and country

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> Secret Santa '10. It's good to be queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for queen and country

Marluxia knows a lot of things. He knows, with confidence, that no one will suspect a thing until it’s far too late. He knows that the Superior is anything but, that he is just as flawed and hollow as the rest of them. He knows how to win allies, and how to intimidate, and how to charm, honey-sweet. He does not quite know Larxene, but he supposes he is acquainted with her: with the soft, milky curve of her neck against her razorblade clavicle; with the malicious twist to her lips that both enthralls and terrifies; with the constant heat of her skin under his cheek. There is time enough to know her fully, after his work is done.

Larxene knows things, too. She knows how to make a body writhe underneath her, that it is a sight to behold to watch life drain out of it. She knows, a little, how things used to be. She sees flashes of another life in nightmares and wakes up, chilled but mostly vexed. She doesn’t think she enjoyed that life much. She knows that Marluxia is treacherous, but faithful in ways that she is not; it would be prudent for her to follow him, to simper at his side and take all that he has to give. Let him have his kingdom; she has him.

It’s good to be queen.


End file.
